a hard habit to break
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Beca can't stop pulling her hair that made Chloe curious on why she is pulling her hair but when she found out she uses this as an advantage Bechloe one shot


**I'm taking a break so this is just a little one shot base on this prompt: Imagine Person A finding out they like having their hair pulled during intimate moments. Person B then uses this to their advantage at any given opportunity.**

* * *

Beca was sitting on the couch watching random stuff on television and Chloe sat beside her and asked "what are you watching?"

"Rizzoli and Isles, now Jane got kidnapped by some psycho who is going to rape her." Beca answered while looking at the television.

Chloe noticed Beca was pulling her hair and Chloe asked "why are you doing that?"

Beca faced Chloe and asked curiously "doing what?"

"the pulling hair thing you were doing." Chloe said.

Beca stopped pulling her hair due to embarrassment and closed the television. "I wasn't pulling my hair."

Beca went back to her room and got a call from her mom.

Chloe went in and heard Beca saying "mom, I would love going to dinner with you, saturday is good and yes I'll bring Chloe." Beca hung up and sat down at her bed pulling her hair.

"you're doing it again." Chloe said. Beca stopped pulling her hair again.

"sometimes I like letting someone pull my hair gently." Beca said as she started pulling her hair again.

"you can pull my hair for me if you want." Beca added.

Chloe sat beside Beca and pulled her hair gently. "why are you pulling your hair at the first place?" Chloe asked.

"it's kind of like my habit when I get nervous." Beca said still pulling her hair.

Chloe gave Beca a smirk and Beca got uncomfortable with it and said "okay? and we have to go to my mom's house just down the street for dinner."

"why are you nervous? we've been to her house and eat there." Chloe said.

"I'm not nervous for me, I'm nervous for her she has a new boyfriend and I don't know what to say." Beca said.

"and pulling your hair will take the nervousness out?" Chloe asked with a creepy grin on her face.

Chloe playfully pulled Beca's hair and Beca groaned "what was that for?" Chloe just laughed at her and Beca glared.

* * *

It was saturday and Beca got dressed and was walking around in circles pulling her hair.

Chloe got dressed as well and put her hand on Beca's shoulder and said "everything will be alright."

"what if the guy was an asshole?" Beca asked not stopping on pulling her hair.

"stop thinking about this and let's have fun with dinner." Chloe said.

"and stop pulling your hair, or I will." Chloe added. Beca was too nervous to stop so Chloe pulled Beca's hair a little hard. Beca groaned "fine I'll stop and that hurts."

Chloe giggled and said "I'll drive because I don't want you being nervous and accidentally pulling your hair that will cause an accident."

* * *

while they were driving to her mom's house Beca started to pull her hair again.

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled and teased "want me to pull your hair again?"

"don't you even dare." Beca warned.

"I can drive with one hand, so stop or I'll pull your hair." Chloe said.

but Beca didn't listen and this made Chloe smirk and used one hand to pull Beca's hair.

"you're having fun aren't you?" Beca asked and Chloe just smirked.

"I hate you." Beca said crossing her arms. "no you don't ,your just annoyed." Chloe said.

* * *

they got to Rachel, Beca's mom's, house.

"Beca, it's nice to meet you and Chloe you're looking beautiful as ever." Rachel said hugging the two girls.

"Chloe, I hope she didn't do her habit." Rachel teased.

Chloe laughed and said "she did and I keep stopping her by pulling it not so hard."

Beca pouted aand crossed her arms and went inside and saw her mother's boyfriend Nick.

"hey, step- daughter, why the grumpy face?" Nick asked.

Beca glared at him and Nick waved his arms saying "okay, you're a scary child."

* * *

they all gathered for dinner and Beca was nervous that she started pulling her hair gently again.

Chloe leaned it to Beca and whispered "want me to do it again?"

Beca ignored her and said "I'm done, and Nick you're a nice guy, I think, so let's go, Chloe."

"bye, Rachel." Chloe said.

Chloe and Beca went home and Chloe said "Beca, I'm sorry."

"nah, I actually liked you pulling my hair I just can't stand guys." Beca said.

Chloe pulled Beca closer and pulled Beca's hair softly.

"I like it that way." Beca whispered. "I know you do." Chloe said.

* * *

**okay. I hope you like this because I'm doing one-shots for the whole week to improve.**


End file.
